Ashlyn pond time of angelsflesh and stone
by Souffleegirl11
Summary: the Doctor, Ashlyn and Amy are caught up in a mission of river song involving the weeping angels, and now that there involved it's going to take a lot to get them out of it.
1. time of angels

Doctor who time of angels

_It is a beautiful day with the sun shining from a clear, blue sky. There is birdsong as a young man spins slowly in the middle of the field. His eyes have a glassy, drugged appearance an there is an imprint of a kiss in red lipstick is just above his lips on the right side. He is approached by three men, two are armed and the third is an older man in an evening jacket._

**YOUNG MAN:**  
It's a beautiful day.

_The older man uses his handkerchief to wipe at the lipstick._

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

_We see that the men are actually on a ship_

**OLDER MAN:**  
Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here. _(turns and walks away)_

INT. SHIP, ANOTHER CORRIDOR

_A woman strides along the corridor in red high heels, her black dress swirling at her ankles. She stops in front of a door, pulls a gun from her small bag and fires out the lock. The door slides open to reveal a black cube with a hole through its center. She tilts the cube so the top is facing towards her, changes the setting on the gun so it becomes a blowtorch and begins to write on the cube._

-1 2 , R-

INT MUSEUM

_The museum looks like it is based on the plans of a medieval church. The DOCTOR strides through, pointing at the displays and giving his opinion. AMY and Ashlyn follow._

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums" the doctor smilled  
"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised us a planet next" Ashlyn smilled walking with amy

"Amy,Ashlyn, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever" he said looking at the two  
"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?" amy said

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine"_(doctor peers into display case) _  
"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score" amy smerked

_Something in the next display case catches the DOCTOR'S eye. It's an antique version of the box we saw with the woman. Intrigued, the DOCTOR looks at the top which bears strange symbols._

"Oh great, an old box" Ashlyn smilled

INT. SHIP, ROOM

_The woman is still using the gun on the box, the sparks reflecting off her dark glasses._

INT MUSEUM

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box" the doctor said  
"What's a Home Box?" Ashlyn asked

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data" he replied  
"So?" amy said

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords"

INT. SHIP, ROOM

_The woman continues to write on the box. Done, the writing looks sharp and pristine._

INT MUSEUM

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods" doctor said  
"What does it say?" amy and Ashlyn asked  
"Hello, sweetie" the doctor sighed

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

_A door slides open to reveal the woman is RIVER SONG. She looks straight into a security camera and winks before walking away._

INT MUSEUM

_Alarm bells ring as the DOCTOR runs through the museum, the home box tucked under his arm. AMY and Ashlyn are racing beside him. They rush into the TARDIS as two guards chase after them._

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

_Two armed guards turn a corner and stop, rifles raised, as the same man from before approaches more sedately. He stands between the two guards._

"Party's over, Doctor Song" a man said

INT. TARDIS

_The DOCTOR hooks the home box up to the console._

"Why are we doing this?" Ashlyn asked  
"Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working" he said

_Grainy black and white footage of RIVER winking at the camera appears on the monitor. It then switches to RIVER with her back to the camera facing a door._

_(over monitor)_ "The party's over, Doctor Song… " he reapted

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

"…yet still you're on board" he continued

_RIVER turns to face him._

INT. TARDIS

_(over monitor)_ "Sorry, Alistair" she smerked

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

"I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination" river said

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution" alistair said  
_(looks at her watch)_ Triple-seven, five…

INT. TARDIS

**RIVER:**  
_(over monitor)_ …slAshlyn, three, four, nine by ten.

_The DOCTOR,Ashlyn and AMY exchange a look._

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

"Zero, twelve, slAshlyn, acorn" river said

INT. TARDIS

_(over monitor)_ "Oh, and I could do with an air corridor" she said

_The DOCTOR begins to type on the keyboard._  
"What was that, what did she say?" amy asked  
"Co-ordinates!" the doctor smerked

INT. SHIP'S CORRIDOR

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!" river smerked

_As a timer begins to beep frantically, ALLISTAIR realizes what's about to happen and grabs hold of one of the pipes on the wall. The two guards do the same. RIVER blows a kiss just before the door behind her blows open and she is carried into space—and directly to the TARDIS as it materializes._

INT. TARDIS

_The DOCTOR lets out a "whoop" before running to open the TARDIS doors. He reaches out and pulls RIVER in and they both land on the floor._

"Doctor?" Ashlyn and amy say together  
"River?" the doctor said

_They stand and watch the ship fly away._

**"**Follow that ship" she damanded

SPACE

_The TARDIS follows the spaceship._

INT. TARDIS

_The DOCTOR and RIVER are both working the controls while AMY and Ashlyn stand back and watche RIVER is barefoot._

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" she said  
"I'm trying!" the doctor yelled  
"Use the stabilisers" river yelled  
"There aren't any stabilisers!" he said  
"The blue switches!" she said  
"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue" he replied

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers! _(uses the stabilizers and the ship becomes quiet)_ See?" she said  
"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers" the doctor said

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Ashlyn asked as her and amy walked to the doctor  
"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" _(sits on jump seat to sulk)_

"OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side" she smilled  
"Parked us? We haven't landed" the doctor said

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." river said  
"But it didn't make the noise" he said  
"What noise?" river asked  
"You know, the..."_(doctor makes the TARDIS wheezing sound)_

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on" river smerked  
"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, you two, let's have a look" the doctor said pointing to Ashlyn and amy

"No, wait! Environment checks" river yelled  
"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks" _(doctor sticks his head out the door)_ Nice out" he smerked

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..." river said being inturupted by the doctor

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and... _(puts his head out the door again)_ chances of rain later" he said

**RIVER:**  
_(to AMY and Ashlyn)_ He thinks he's so hot when he does that.  
_The DOCTOR joins them at the console._

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" amy asked  
"Oh, I had lessons from the very best" she smilled to the two girls  
_"(smug)_Well, yeah" the doctor smilled  
"It's a shame you were busy that day. _(picks up shoes)_ Right then, why did they land here?"_(heads for door she smilled)_  
"They didn't land" the doctor said  
"Sorry?" river said

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crAshlyned. _(follows)" the doctor said_  
_RIVER steps outside and the DOCTOR closes the door behind her before heading back to the console._

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Ashlyn said  
_"(he works the controls)_ It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!" he said  
"What are you doing?" amy asked

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go" he said  
"Are you basically running away?" amy said  
"Yep" the doctor replied  
"Why?" Ashlyn asked  
"Cos she's the future, my future" he said  
"Can you run away from that?" Ashlyn asked  
"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me" he smerked

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Ashlyn smilled  
"Yes, of course it's a planet" the doctor said  
"You promised me and Ashlyn a planet. Five minutes?" amy smilled  
_"(doctor gives in)_ OK, five minutes!"  
"Yes!" _(amy and Ashlyn head for the door)_

"But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" _(follows AMY and Ashlyn to the door)_

EXT. BEACH, DAY

_The ship they were following has crAshlyned on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It is burning in areas and bits of debris have fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The DOCTOR, AMY, Ashlyn and RIVER stand there, looking up at it._

"What caused it to crAshlyn? Not me" river said  
"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors" the doctor replied  
"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them" river said

"About what?" he asked  
"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries. _(begins to key something into a handheld device)" river said_

_The DOCTOR walks back to AMY and Ashlyn._

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" amy asked  
"Amy Pond,Ashlyn Don, Professor River Song" h said

_(river faces them)_ Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? _(the DOCTOR winces at this slip)_ How exciting! _(chuckles)_ Spoilers! _(turns her attention back to what she was doing)_

_(Amy whispers)_ "Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!"  
_The DOCTOR walks off._

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score" river smerked

"I know" amy and Ashlyn laugh  
"It's hilarious, isn't it?" river smerked  
_"(doctor comes up behind them with sarcastic laugh)_ I'm nobody's taxi service! _(to RIVER)_ I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship" he said

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening! _(into device)_ You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crAshlyn site. Try and home in on my signal. _(holds up device)_ Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon" river said  
_The DOCTOR takes out the sonic screwdriver and uses it on RIVER'S communication device. She drops a small curtsey._

"Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her(!)" amy smerked

_(calls)_ We have a minute. Shall we? _(opens her diary)_ Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows? river said

"What's the book?" Ashlyn asked  
"Stay away from it both of you" the doctor said concerned  
"What is it though?" amy asked  
"Her diary" he replied  
"Our diary" river corrected him

"Her past, my...future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order" the doctor said

_Four columns of swirling "dust" appear then turn into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers approaches RIVER._

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song" soilder said

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor" river said _(DOCTOR gives lighthearted salute)_

_( _Octavian_ shakes DOCTOR'S hand)_ "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian said

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" river asked  
_The DOCTOR faces her quickly, immediately tense._

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_A transport ship has arrived and the soldiers have already set up camp. Octavian strides across the ground followed by the DOCTOR, Ashlyn and AMY_

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, _(Shows handheld device)_ behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up" Octavian said

"Oh, good" the doctor said  
"Good, sir?" Octavian asked  
"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great(!)" he said  
"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead" Octavian replied  
"You can stop any time you like" the doctor said

"Father Octavian?" a solder said  
"Excuse me, sir." Octavian said to the doctor

_The DOCTOR waves off Octavian as he leaves. He then uses the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table._

"You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that. (sits on table) So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Ashlyn asked

"Now that's interesting... _(to AMY and Ashlyn)_ You're both still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?" he said  
"Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today?" amy said "Again Whats a weeping Angel" Ashlyn Asked snooping through what the Doctor he looks at her and grabbs what she was holding

"A Weeping Angel, you two, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?" he asked looking to the two

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?" amy smerked

"Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today" the doctor replied

_(river calls from transport)"_ Doctor? Doctor!" she said  
"Oops! Her indoors!" amy smerked

"Father Octavian!" river yelled

_The three of them walk to the transport._

"Why do they call them Father?" Ashlyn asked  
"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on" the doctor replied "Also like chess" Ashlyn smerked crossing her arms "Yes also like chess" The Doctor said nodding

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_On a screen we see black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle to us, hands over its eyes. RIVER is controlling the video with a remote._

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the _Byzantium_ vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop" river said  
"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face" the doctor said  
"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked  
"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving' the doctor replied

"It's just a statue" Ashlyn said  
"It's a statue when you see it" river replied  
"Where did it come from?" the doctor asked

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time" river said  
"There's a difference between dormant and patient" the doctor said

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" amy asked  
"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it" river said

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism" the doctor said  
"What, being a stone?" Ashlyn asked  
"Being a stone...until you turn your back" the doctor said

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_The DOCTOR leads the others out of the transport._

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing" the doctor said  
"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked  
"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" river asked  
_(river reading handheld)_ "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago" river said

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists" Octavian said  
"You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you" the doctor said  
"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..."  
"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!" the doctor said inturpting Octavian

"Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me" Octavian said  
"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you" river smerked

_The DOCTOR mouths "Sweetie" then realizes RIVER means him and goes to her fallowed by AMY who Smerks Enjoying River's Power over the Doctor._

"He is so her husband!" she laughed

Ashlyn stands in the transport entry.

_(Ashlyn crosses her arms)_

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_Ashlyn slowly moves forward, entranced by the Angel on the screen. Since the last time they looked, it has now moved its hands away from its face._

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_RIVER shows the DOCTOR and AMY a book._

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." river said  
_(doctor finishes the book)_ "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait!" _(he sniffs book)_

_(Ashlyn pops her head out of the transport)_ "River? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" she yelled  
"No, just the four seconds" she replied amy turned back to the doctor and smerked at him

_Puzzled, Ashlyn goes back inside._

"This book is wrong! What's wrong with this book, it's wrong" the doctor replued

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_Ashlyn looks at the video again and now the Angel is facing forward, hands down at its side. Ashlyn bends over and peers closely at the time code. It loops from 11:24 to 11:28 yet the position of the Angel changes. Engrossed, Ashlyn doesn't notice the door close and lock behind her._

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_RIVER and AMY observe the DOCTOR as he examines the book._

"Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?" river smilled _(holds journal)_

"very early" the doctor replied  
"So you don't know who I am yet?" river asked

"your his wife right,From the Future" amy smerked  
"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same" the doctor said ignoring amys remark  
"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide" river smerked  
"Pictures? Why aren't there pictures?" he asked going back to the book

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_Ashlyn picks up the remote for the video and tried to turn it off but it keeps coming back on. She sets the remote down and peers at the screen._

"You're just a recording. You can't move" Ashlyn said

_She looks away to unplug the power source, and when she looks back, the Angel's face is close to the camera. She backs away to the door. _

"Doctor!Amy!" Ashlyn screamed

_She tries to open the door but it won't budge. She looks back at the screen to see the Angel with its mouth open in full predatory mode._

"Doctor!Amy!" she screamed again

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?" the doctor asked  
"There was a bit about images." river replied  
"Yes! Hang on... _(flips through book)_ 'That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel." he said

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_Ashlyn spares another look at the screen as she tries to open the door._

"Doctor!Amy!" she screammed hitting the door

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"What does that mean? "An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel." amy asked

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_Ashlyn looks to see an image of the Angel becoming solid in the center of the transport._

"Doctor! It's in the room!" she screamed

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"Ashlyn!" the doctor yelled _(runs to the transport)_

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_(Ashlyn punches keypad)_ "Doctor!Amy!" Ashlyn screamed

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_(runs up to the door)_ "Are you all right? What's happening?" he yelled to her

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"it's coming out of the television" Ashlyn yelled

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"The Angel is here" she yelled

"Don't take your eyes off it! _(takes out sonic screwdriver and uses it on keypad)_ It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked" the doctor said panicked

_(river trying to override controls)_ "There is no deadlock" she said

"Don't blink, Ashlyn! Don't even blink!" he yelled still panicked "dont look away Ashlyn! dont blink its gonna be okay!" amy yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"Doctor!Amy!River!" she screamed

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"What are you doing?" river asked the doctor  
"Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system" he replied  
"There's no deadlock" river yelled  
"There is now!" he yelled back panicked

"Help me!" Ashlyn screamed  
"Ashlyn! Can you turn it off?" the doctor yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"Doctor! im scared!" Ashlyn yelled

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"I know you scared Ashlyn but The screen, can you turn it off?" he yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"I tried!" she yelled  
"Try again but" the doctor said

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"don't take your eyes off the Angel" he continued

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"I'm not!" she yelled

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_The DOCTOR,AMY and RIVER are still trying to override the controls._

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink!" he yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?" _(Ashlyn winks)_

_Ashlyn fumbles for the remote without taking her eyes off the Angel. She grabs it and backs away to the door and tries to switch it off again. It turns itself back on._

**"**It just keeps switching back on!" Ashlyn screamed

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"Yeah, it's the Angel!" the doctor yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"But it's just a recording" Ashlyn said

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. _(to RIVER)_ What are you doing?" he turned to river  
_(river using small blowtorch)_ "I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm"

"There is no way in, it's not physically possible" he said

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?" Ashlyn asked

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!" he yelled

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"Just tell me" Ashlyn yelled

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

"Just tell me. Tell me!" she yelled

_The DOCTOR runs for the book and brings it back to just outside the transport door where he sits._  
"Ashlyn, not the eyes" he yelled to her

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

**"**Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes" he said

(Ashlyn looking in its eyes) "Why?" she yelled

"What is it?" amy asked

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there." the doctor said

EXT. BEACH NIGHT

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked  
"Don't look at the eyes" The doctor told her  
"No, about images, what did you say about images?" she said

"Whatever holds the image" river replied

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

"of an angel, is an angel" river said

Amy ran to the door "Ashlyn there's static in one of the gaps!" she yelled

"alright!" Ashlyn yelled "pause it on the static so that the image is not of an angel anymore!" amy yelled "amy your a fantastic!" the doctor yelled

"Alright" _(Ashlyn holds out the remote)_ "One, two, three, four..." _(hits the pause button while there's static)_

_The image of the Angel freezes before turning off, the door opens and the DOCTOR,AMY and RIVER come in. The DOCTOR unplugs the screen._

Amy rushed and hugged Ashlyn "you alright" she asked Ashlyn nodded smilling "ya" she sighed

"all thanks to you" she smilled "well now were even for the time you saved me from Prisoner zero" amy smilled fist pounding Ashlyn

"well done you both you are brilliant(_Points to AMY) _Your are brilliant _(Points to Ashlyn)_your are brilliant!" the doctor smiled hugging amy and Ashlyn

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" river asked

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant" the doctor replied still having his arms arouned amy and Ashlyn

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_The soldiers have set off an explosion._

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_The DOCTOR, AMY, Ashlyn and RIVER react to the explosion and the DOCTOR runs to the door._

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

_(soulder to Octavian)_ "It's gone positive!"

"Doctor! We're through!" Octavian said

INT. TRANSPORT SHIP

_(Doctor looks at AMY, Ashlyn and RIVER)_ "OK. Now it starts" _(goes outside)_

_Ashlyn rubs her left eye._

_(Amy and river head for the door)_ "you alright?" amy asked

"Yeah, There's just...something in my eye" Ashlyn said fallowing the two

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, MAIN CHAMBER

_The DOCTOR climbs down a rope ladder and joins Octavian at the bottom. They both turn on their torches and look around. AMY,Ashlyn and RIVER join them and the other soldiers._

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the doctor asked  
"Grav globe" Octavian said

_One of the soldiers takes out a sphere from his pack and hands it to Octavian._

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked  
"It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead" river replied  
"And what's that?" Ashlyn asked  
"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone..._(kicks the gravity sphere like a football and it rises into the air, stops and then lights up the cave showing a large number of stone statues)_ the perfect hiding place" the doctor smerked

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier" Octavian sad  
"A bit, yeah" the doctor sighed

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for" Octavian said  
"A needle in a haystack" the doctor questioned  
"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine" the doctor replied

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question - how do we fight it?" Octavian asked

"We find it, and hope" _(ghe doctor goes off and AMY,Ashlyn follows)_

_RIVER goes to follow the DOCTOR but Octavian grabs her by the arm._

"He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are" he asked  
"It's too early in his time stream" she replied  
"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not gonna help us" he replied  
"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison" she said

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit" a solider said  
"Check it out. Angelo, go with him" he replied

_The two soldiers go to check out the chamber._

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

_The DOCTOR shines his torch in every direction. AMYand Ashlyn follows. Ashlyn stops and looks at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way. She rubs the corner of her eye with one finger and finds a little grit. She then uses her full hand and sand and grit comes out through her fingers. Scared, she stops and looks at her hand but sees nothing. RIVER comes up beside her._

"You all right?" river asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a maze of the dead?" Ashlyn asked Amy walked beside them rubbing her arm

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. _(shows syringe)_ This won't hurt a bit." _(gives Ashlyn a shot) _

"Ow!" Ashlyn jumped  
"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get  
up to that ship" River smilled

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked joining in the three girls turned to the doctor shining there flAshlynlights at him

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor" river replied  
"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" amy smerked  
"Yes, we are" river said

_(DOCTOR taking readings with RIVER'S device)_ "Sorry, what?" he asked turning to the girls then turning away

"Talking about you" river said  
"I wasn't listening, I'm busy" he replied  
"Ah. The other way up" river smerked

_The DOCTOR turns the device the other way round and looks over at RIVER who merely raises her eyebrows._

"Yeah" he said  
"You're so his wife" amy smerked  
"Oh, girls This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" river smerked putting her arms arouned the girls  
"Yep" the two smerked  
"You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good" river smilled

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER

_ANGELO and the other CLERIC are searching the dark chamber._

"Can you believe this? We're hunting statues" Cleric said  
"Better than chasing lava snakes" Angelo replied  
"Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad" Cleric replued

_The CLERIC moves ahead through the cave out of ANGELO'S sight. He moves ahead slowly then the torch on his rifle begins to flicker. He hears the sound of stone against stone._

"Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo? _(turns his head)_ Angelo!" _(he looks back to be confronted by an Angel. His light goes out)_

_ANGELO is further back in the chamber._

"Christian, is that you?" Angelo yells  
_(Christian over radio)_  
"Angelo, come and see this"  
"What is it?" Angelo asked

_(Christian over radio)_  
"Just come and see it"

"It's not a school trip. Just tell me" Angelo said  
_(Christian over radio)_  
"No, really, come and see"

_ANGELO follows CHRISTIAN and is attacked by an Angel._

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

_The DOCTOR, AMY, Ashlyn and RIVER are examining the statues when they hear gunfire. They run back down to the main chamber._

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, MAIN CHAMBER

_A young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. The DOCTOR stops to look at it._

"Sorry. Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me" younge cleric said  
"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian yelled  
"No, sir" Young celeric said scared  
"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor" Octavian said

"What's your name?" the doctor asked walking over  
"Bob, sir" he said  
"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob" the doctor smilled  
"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church" Octavian said  
"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" the doctor smilled

"Yes, sir" bob said  
"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on" the doctor said

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. _(to BOB)_ You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach" Octavian said

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there" Ashlyn said  
"Incredible builders, the Aplans" river replied  
"Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one" the doctor replied  
"You mean you helped him?" Amy asked

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The doctor said  
"Hang on" _(river gets book out of pack)_  
"Read it to me" read it to me he said

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." river said

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER

_(Bob over radio)_  
"Hey, Angelo. Christian? Where are you?"

_As BOB speaks, we see the bodies of ANGELO and CHRISTIAN and then the shadow of an Angel._

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb" amy said  
"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go" river replied  
"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time" the doctor said turning to Ashlyn and amy

"I thought they were all dead?" amy asked  
"So's Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head" he replied

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is..." river said  
"Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop" the doctor replied  
"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor" Octavian said

_They are now in a narrow passage lined with statues._

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way" Octavian replied  
"Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy" amy said

_(Doctor stops and looks closely at a statue)_ "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Amy and Ashlyn turned to the doctor

_(River in realization)_ "Oh" _(River stares at the DOCTOR)_

"Exactly" he said  
"How could we not notice that?" river said  
"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick" the doctor said

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked

"Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger!" the doctor yelled panicked  
"What danger?" Octavian asked

"The Aplans" river said  
"The Aplans?" Octavian questiond  
"They've got two heads" river said

"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asked

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak. _(everyone moves to a spot where there are no statues)_ OK. I want you all to switch off your torches" the doctor said

"Sir?" Octavian said

"Just do it. _(they turn off their torches)_ OK. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment" the doctor yelled

"Are you sure about this?" river asked him  
"No" he replied

_The Doctor switches off his torch for a split second and the statues in front of them are now facing them. The DOCTOR runs ahead._

"Oh, my God! They've moved" Ashlyn said

_The others follow after the DOCTOR as he looks at all the statues lining their way to the ship._

"They're Angels. All of them!" the doctor said  
"But they can't be" river said  
"Clerics, keep watching them. _(backtracks and sees the Angels have moved forward)_ Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us" he said

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, SIDE CHAMBER

_BOB is in the chamber looking for ANGELO and CHRISTIAN._

_(Angelo over radio)_  
Bob, come and see this.

"Angelo?" bob asked

(Angelo over radio)

"Come and see what we've found:  
"Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes" bob asked  
_(Angelo over radio)_  
"I'm here, Bob. Come and see this"

**"**Where are you?" bob asked

_(Angelo over radio)_  
"Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this"

**"**What have you found?" bob asked  
_(Angelo over radio)_  
"Come and see"

"No. What is it?" bob said

_(Angelo over radio)_  
"Come and see"

_BOB walks forward through the archway. He is attacked by the Angel_

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear" river said  
"Could they have been here already?" Ashlyn asked  
"The Aplans, how did they die out?" the doctor asked  
"Nobody knows" river said

"We know" the doctor replied  
"They don't look like Angels" Octavian said  
"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now" Amy said  
"They're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving" the doctor said

"Losing their image" amy asked

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" he said  
"Doctor?" Amy asked  
"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crAshlyn wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up" he said

"We need to get out of here fast" river said

_(_Octavian _into radio)_  
"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir"

_(_Octavian _into radio)_  
"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

_(bob over radio)_  
"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
_(takes the radio from Octavian)_ "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my..."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!" doctor said to Octavian

_(bob over radio)_  
"I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"Snapped their necks, sir"

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something" the doctor said outloud

_(_Octavian _takes radio from DOCTOR)_ "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan"

_(Doctor takes radio)(to Octavian)"_ Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive! _(to BOB)_ Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too"

_They look at each other wondering what BOB means_

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?"  
_(Bob over radio)_  
"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something"  
(_Doctor into radio)_  
"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"So when you say you're on your way up to us..."

**(**_Bob over radio)_  
"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes"  
"No way out" the doctor said

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!" the doctor said  
"Go, go, go. All of you run!" he yelled

"Doctor?" Ashlyn said  
"Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!" he yelled

_AMY, Ashlyn and RIVER leave with the clerics. Only the DOCTOR and Octavian remain._

"Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men" he said  
"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." _(_Octavian _walks off)_

**(**_Doctor into radio)_  
"Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

**(**_Bob over radio)_  
"Yes, sir. The other Angels are still restoring"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you. _(runs along the passage and sees Ashlyn)_ Don't wait for me, go, run"

"I can't! _(the DOCTOR comes back to help her)_ No, really I can't" Ashlyn said

"Why not?" he asked  
"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" _(her hand grips the rail and looks like stone)_

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, AT THE BYSANTIUM

_Further along the passage, RIVER, Octavian and the clerics arrive at an open chamber and can see the ship above them._

"Well. There it is - the _Byzantium_" Octavian said  
"Well, it's got to be 30 feet. How do we get up there?" river said  
"Check all these exits. I want them all secure" he replied

IINT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, UPWARD PASSAGE

_The DOCTOR is examining Ashlyn, flAshlyning a torch in her eyes._

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" he said  
"I couldn't stop myself. I tried" Ashlyn said struggling  
"Listen. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone" he said

"really?" Ashlyn asked  
"It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go" he said

"i cant im trying" she said

_The torchlight begins to flicker._

"The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!" he said  
"Alright" she said looking at her hand trying to move it

"They'll kill the lights" the doctor said

_The light flickers off and the Angels move closer._

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River,Amy and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!" Ashlyn said looking at her hand

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that" he said

_The light flickers again. Ashlyn turns to look at the Angels._

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink" he said  
"its alright doctor go" Ashlyn said  
"You see, I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here" he replued

"move your hand!" he said  
"It's stone" Ashlyn said  
"It's not stone!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Ashlyn" he said

"its okay" she replied looking back  
"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this. _(bites her hand and she screams, moving it)_ See, not stone. Now run!" he said grabbing her arm

"You bit me!" she said  
"Yep and you're alive" he smerked  
"your teeth! you Have you got space teeth?" she said  
"Alive. All I'm saying" he said pulling her harder

_They run._

INT. MAZE OF THE DEAD, AT THE BYSANTIUM

_One of the clerics sent to check the passages returns._

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." a cleric said  
"they all do" Octavian said  
"So does the gravity globe" river replied  
"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming" Octavian ssaid

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves" the doctor said

"Which means we won't be able to see them" Octavian said  
"Which means we can't stay here" he replied  
"There are more incoming!" Octavian said

"Any suggestions?" river asked  
"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the _Byzantium" _Octavian said

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." river said  
"There's always a way out" _(doctor echoes)_

_The lights flicker off again and when they come back on, the Angels are closer, basically blocking the passage._

"There's always a way out" he said again  
_(Bob over radio)_  
"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"  
_(Doctor into radio)_  
Hello, Angels. What's your problem?

_(Bob over radio)_  
"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir"  
_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Why are you telling me this?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end"

_Doctor into radio)_  
"Which is?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"I died in fear"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"I'm sorry?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down"

_(whispers to RIVER)_ "What are they doing?" Amy asked

_(whispers to AMY and Ashlyn)_ "They're trying to make him angry" she said  
_(Bob over radio)_  
"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

_(Bob over radio)_  
What mistake, sir?

_(Doctor to AMY)_ "Trust me?"  
"Yeah" amy replied

_(Doctor to Ashlyn)_ "Trust me?"  
"Yes" Ashlyn smilled

_(Doctor to river)_ "trust me?" "always" river smilled

(Doctor to Octavian) You lot - "trust me?"

_(Cleric watching passage)_ Sir, two more incoming!

"We have faith, sir" Octavian said

"Then give me your gun. _(Octavian gives him the gun)_ I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do... _(he jumps in place)_ jump" he said  
"Jump where?" Octavian asked

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal" he said  
"What signal?" Octavian asked

**"**You won't miss it" he said _(aims the gun at the roof)_

_(Bob over radio)_  
"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap

_(bob over radio)_  
"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me!" he yelled

_The DOCTOR fires at the gravity globe and it explodes._


	2. flesh and stone

Flesh and stone

(doctor stands)

"Up! Look up!" he yelled "You OK?" river turned to Ashlyn and amy

"What happened?" Ashlyn asked  
"We jumped" river said  
"Jumped where?" amy asked  
"Up, up, look up!" the doctor said pushing Ashlyn's head up

"Where are we?" Ashlyn asked  
"Exactly where we were" river said  
"No we're not" amy stated  
"Move your feet Ashlyn!" _(doctor sonics an indentation on the floor)_

_(looking around)_ "Doctor, what are we looking at? Explain" amy asked  
"Oh, come on, Amy, think! The ship crAshlyned with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

_We see that they are standing on the bottom of the Bysantium._

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, _(jumps)_ and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" the docor said _(returns to sonic the indentation)_

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now" Octavian said

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!" he replied

_The indentation opens up into the ship just as the lights start going out._

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" _(Doctor slips into the hole)_

"But how? Doctor!" _(Ashlyn peers into the hole to see the DOCTOR standing upright)_

INT. BYZANTIUM CORRIDOR:

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you., don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!" he said _(uses the screwdriver on a keypad)_

"OK, men, go, go, go! _(joins the DOCTOR)_ The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian said

_The door closes once everyone is inside._

"They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!" the doctor yelled

_A large door behind them closes, blocking their only escape._

"This whole place is a death trap" Octavian said

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic" the doctor said

_The Angels try to come in the exterior door._

"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" he continued

"Secondary flight deck" river said  
|OK. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" amy said

_RIVER begins to work on bypassing the power._

"I've thought about that" The doctor said  
"And?" Ashlyn asked "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible" he said

"How impossible?" river asked  
"Two minutes" he replied

_The hum of the engines powers down and their way in has reopened and they can see the cavern outside. _

"The hull is breached and the power's failing" Octavian said

_The lights go out. The arm of an Angel can be seen through the opening._

"Sir! Incoming!" Cleric

"Doctor! Lights" Ashlyn and Amy said

_The DOCTOR uses the sonic to help RIVER. The lights come on briefly and they see an Angel making its way inside. The lights go out again and come on brighter to show four Angels inside the corridor with them._

"Clerics, keep watching them" Octavian said

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now" the doctor said

"Good work, Doctor" Octavian said

"Yes. good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far..." he said  
"So far?" Amy panicked

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control" he replied  
"Good, fine, do it" Octavian yelled

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights" he replied

"How long for?" Octavian said

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer" he said

"Maybe?" Octavian asked  
"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crAshlyned ship, there isn't a manual for this!" he yelled

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness" Ashlyn said

"No other way. Bishop?" the doctor replied

"Dr Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked  
"I absolutely trust him" river said

"He's not some kind of madman then?" Octavian asked  
"I absolutely trust him" she reapeted

"Excuse me" The doctor said _(goes back to work on the door)_

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Octavian said

"Understood" river said  
"OK. Doctor, we've got your back" Octavian replied

"Bless you. Bishop" he said

_(_Octavian _to Clerics)_ "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste"

"Ashlyn!when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns" he said

"Ten" Ashlyn said casualy  
"No, four, four turns" he said  
"Yeah, four, I heard you" she said _(takes position at the door)_

"amy you need to help me" (doctor grabbs amys hand and puts it to the key pad)

"Ready!" _(Doctor places sonic into the circuit)_

"On my count then. God be with us all. Three... two...one. _(the lights go out)_ Fire!" Octavian yelled

_The clerics open fire on the Angels. The DOCTOR, AMY,Ashlyn and RIVER try to get the door open._

"Turn!" he yelled  
"Doctor, quickly!" river yelled  
"It's opening, it's working" Amy yelled

_AMY,Ashlyn and RIVER slip through the opening._

"Fall back!" Octavian yelled

_The Clerics move through the doorway followed by OCTAVIAN and the DOCTOR. They move down a similar corridor to another door. The DOCTOR holds the door open with the sonic as the others go through._

"Doctor, quickly" river yelled

"Doctor!" Amy yelled

_The DOCTOR runs to join them as the door closes quickly behind him._

INT. BYZANTIUM SECONDARY FLIGHT DECK

_The flight deck is in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The DOCTOR immediately goes to one of the controls. _

"Doctor! _(the hatch lock spins shut and OCTAVIAN places a device on the door)_ What are you doing?" amy yelled

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now" Octavian said

"Yeah?" he replied

_The wheel begins to turn behind him._

"Dear God!" Octavian said

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time" the doctor said

"Doctor!" Ashlyn yelled _(another door wheel is spinning)_

"Seal that door. Seal it now!" the doctor yelled

_A cleric places a magnetic device on the second door._

"We're surrounded!" river said

_The third door begins to spin open._  
"Seal it, seal that door" Octavian yelled

_A second cleric places a device on the door._

"Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian asked  
"Five minutes, max" he replied  
"Nine" Ashlyn said  
_(Doctor looks at Ashlyn)_ "Five"  
"Five, right yeah" she said

"Why d'you say nine?" he asked  
"I didn't" she replied

"We need another way out of here" river said  
"There isn't one" Octavian said

"Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So _(snaps fingers)_ what do they need?" the doctor said

"Of course" river said

_The DOCTOR snaps his fingers again._

"Of course, what? What do they need?" Amy asked  
"Can we get in there?" the doctor said

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. _(presses against the rear wall)_ There's clamps. Release the clamps!" he yelled _(uses the sonic on the clamps)_

"What's through there? What do they need?" amy asked

"They need to breathe" river said

_The door slowly rises. The DOCTOR smiles at Ashlyn Who is awestruck._

"But that's... That's a..." Ashlyn said

_The door opens fully and we see lush vegetation and trees._

"It's an oxygen factory" river said  
"It's a forest" amy said

"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory" river said

"And, if we're lucky, an escape route" the doctor smilled

"Eight" Ashlyn said smilling  
"What did you say?" amy asked  
"Nothing" Ashlyn said confused

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there" the doctor asked

"On it! _(steps into forest)_ Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels" Octavian said

"But trees! On a space ship?" amy and Ashlyn said

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. _(steps into forest)_ Treeborgs... _(opens a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry)_ Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you two yet?

(Ashlyn chuckles) "Seven" she laughed  
"Seven?" the doctor said _(he joins her back on the flight deck) _  
"Sorry, what?" Ashlyn asked  
"You said seven" _(he studies her face)_  
"No. I didn't" she said

"Yes, you did" Amy said  
"Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck" the doctor asked  
"Good, that's where we need to go" the doctor said

"Plotting a safe path" Octavian said

_(Doctor still studying Ashlyn)_ "Quick as you like!" he said

_(Bob over radio)_  
"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
_(sits in command chair)_ "Ah. there you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

_Bob over radio)_  
"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

**(**_bob over radio)_  
We have no need of comfy chairs.

"I made him say comfy chairs!" The doctor said  
"Six" Ashlyn Laughed

_(Doctor into radio)_  
_(stands quickly)_ "Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Ashlyn?"

**(**_Bob over radio)_  
"There is something in her eye"

**(**_Doctor into radio)_  
"What's in her eye?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"We are"

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. _(everyone stares)_ I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine" Ashlyn said frustrated

"You're counting" river said  
"Counting?" Ashlyn asked  
"You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes" the doctor said looking at Ashlyn

"Why?" Amy asked Looking at Ashlyn  
"I don't know" he replied  
"Well, counting down to what?" Ashlyn asked  
"I don't know" he said again

_(Bob over radio)_  
"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
_(sits)"_ Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much"

_(bob over radio)_  
"With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand"

_There is a loud, horrible screeching._

"Dear God, what is it?" River said  
"They're back" Octavian said

_(bob over radio)_  
"It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"Laughing?"

_(bob over radio)_  
"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed"  
"Doctor!" Octavian yelled

_(Doctor stands)"_ No, wait, there's something...I've... _(slowly turns to see glowing crack high in the wall)_ missed"

_The DOCTOR runs back to the wall._

"That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl" Amy said  
"Yes" he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_FlAshlynback to 5x1 "The Eleventh Hour", the DOCTOR is examining the crack in AMELIA'S wall._

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched" he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian said

"Agreed. Doctor?' river said turning to the doctor  
"Yeah. Fine!"_(uses sonic on the crack)_  
"What are you doing?" river asked

"Right with you" he said  
"We're not leaving without you!" river said  
"Oh. yes you are. Bishop?" he turned to Octavian

"Miss Ponds, Dr Song, now!"

_RIVER grabs Ashlyn and AMY and pulls them to the forest._

"Doctor, come on!" the two yelled

"So, what are you? _(looks at the readings from the screwdriver)_ Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good. _(presses ear against the wall and when he turns back, he's surrounded by Angels)_ Do not blink. _(climbs over console to get past them and is grabbed by his jacket collar)" (he said to himself)_

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST

_OCTAVIAN and the clerics are walking slowly through the forest, keeping RIVER ,AMY and Ashlyn safely in the center. Ashlyn begins to walk slower and has a strange, almost sickly look on her face. RIVER notices something is wrong._

"Ashlyn? _(walks over and grips Ashlyn'S arms)_ Ashlyn, what's wrong?" river asked

INT. BYZANTIUM SECONDARY FLIGHT DECK

_The DOCTOR is still in the grip of the Angels._

"Why am I not dead then? _(turns nervously and sees the Angels have their hands up to the crack as if worshipping it.)_ Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's the power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else..._(there's a loud rumbling)_ Never let me talk! _(runs into the forest leaving his jacket in the hands of the Angels.)" _

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST, CLEARING

"Ashlyn, what's wrong?" amy asked

"Four" _(Ashlyn curls up on a moss-covered rock)_

"Med-scanner, now!" river yelled _(one of the clerics gives it to her)_

"Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving" Octavian said

"We wait for the Doctor" amy said

_(River uses the scanner on Ashlyn)_

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved..." Octavian said  
"Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" river said  
"Oh, yeah" he smerked

_(river faces the DOCTOR)_ "I hate you!" she said  
"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest" _(goes to Ashlyn'S side)_

"We need visual contact on every line of approach" Octavian said

"How did you get past them?" river asked  
"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe" he said  
"What was it?" Amy asked  
"The end of the universe." he said turning to amy then back to Ashlyn "Let's have a look then" _(He checks the med-scanner)_

"So. what's wrong with me?" Ashlyn asked  
"Nothing. you're fine" River said

"Everything, you're dying" the doctor said  
"Doctor!" Amy and river yelled

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Ashlyn! Ashlyn. what's the matter with Ashlyn? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything"

"Doctor" Ashlyn said  
"Busy" he replied  
"Im Scared!" she said  
"Course, you're dying, shut up!" he said

"OK, let him think" river said patting her head amy kneeled down to Ashlyn

_(Doctor stands)_ "What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..." he said

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" cleric yelled

_An Angel is watching from the trees._

"And here" another one yelled

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Octavian yelled

**( **_Doctor slaps sides of his head)_ "Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and..."  
"The image of an Angel is an Angel" amy said

"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind"he said _(Doctor puts hand over his mouth)_  
_we see an Angel in her eye._

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!" Ashlyn said panicked  
"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? _(Doctor into radio)_ Bob, why are they making her count?" he aid

_(Bob over radio)_  
"To make her afraid, sir"

_(Doctor into radio)_  
"OK. but why. what for?"

_(Bob over radio)_  
"For fun, sir"

_The DOCTOR growls in frustration and throws away the radio. One of the clerics watches the DOCTOR and turns back to look at the Angel when he hears a branch crack._

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!" Ashlyn said panicked again

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. _(sits by Ashlyn)_ It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off" he said  
"Then what do I do?" she asked

_(Doctor stands)_ "If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. but we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!"

"Then what? Quickly!" river yelled  
"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel" he said

_(looks at scanner)_ "Doctor, she's got seconds" river yelled

"How would you starve your lungs?" he asked turning to amy  
"I'd stop breathing" she replied

"Ashlyn, close your eyes!"  
"No, no, I don't want to" she said

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" he said

_Ashlyn hesitates but closes her eyes when the DOCTOR nods his head. The scanner beeps and the readings return to green._

"She's normalising. _(sighs)_ You did it! You did it!" river sighed Amy sat down sighing in relif

"Sir? Two more incoming" a man said

**"**Three more over here" another one said  
_(river putting away scanner)_ "Still weak, dangerous to move her" she said

_(Ashlyn sitting up)_ "So, can I open my eyes now?"she asked

_(Doctor bends down in front of Ashlyn)_ "Ashlyn, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes" he said

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on" Octavian said

_(Doctor straightens)_ "We're exposed everywhere, and Ashlyn can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan" he said

"There's a plan?" _(AMY sits next to Ashlyn, comforting her)_

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..._(licks his finger and holds it up to test the air)_ a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilise the wreckage. stop the Angels, and cure Ashlyn" he said  
"How?" river asked  
"I'll do a thing" the doctor said  
"What thing?" amy asked

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" he said  
"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond and Miss Don. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection" Octavian said

"I don't need you" the doctor replied  
"I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go" he said  
_RIVER comes over to them._

"What? _(looks at RIVER and then back to OCTAVIAN)_ You two engaged or something?" the docor asked

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back. _(starts off with RIVER)" _  
"Sir!" marco salutted

"Doctor... Im scared i dont want you to leave!" Ashlyn yelled holding amys hand tightly

_(DOCTOR sits next to Ashlyn And AMY)_ "You'll be safer here both of you. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you both soon as I can. I promise"  
"promise?" Ashlyn said scared

"promise" he said he hugged the two girls "its alright Ashlyn im here" amy said putting her arm arouned Ashlyn

"I always come back. _(Doctor stands)_ Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let the girl with the brown hair open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy keep Ashlyn save, later! _(taps the two girs on the head)_ River, going to need your computer. _(doctor eaves)"_

_Ashlyn fidgets nervously with her hands. A masculine pair of hands grip hers. It's the DOCTOR, but this one is wearing a jacket._  
"Ashlyn. you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important" he said  
"But you don't always tell me the truth" she replied  
"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me" he said

"Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?" amy asked holding the other hand of the doctor

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what i told you both on the tradis a month ago" he said  
"What did you tell us?" amy asked

_"_No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember" he squises there hands and hugs them one last time

"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?" Ashlyn yelled "he's gona Ashlyn" amy said puting her arms arouned her

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST PATH

_OCTAVIAN is leading RIVER and the DOCTOR through the forest. There is a beeping and the DOCTOR checks the device._

"What's that?" river asked  
"Readings from a crack in a wall" the doctor said  
"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" he said  
"Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack" he replied  
**RIVER:**  
Is that possible? How?  
**DOCTOR:**  
How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?

**RIVER:**  
Well...sucker for a man in uniform._(smiles)_

**OCTAVIAN:**  
_(walks over)_ Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other.

**DOCTOR:**  
You were in Stormcage? _(device beeps)_

**RIVER:**  
What? What is that?

**DOCTOR:**  
The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins.

**RIVER:**  
And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

_The date appears on the bottom as 26/06/2010._

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy's time!

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_Bored, Ashlyn is still sitting with her eyes closed._

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" She asked gripping amys hand tighter nervously  
"The Angels are still grouping" marco yelled

_One of the Angels reaches into a tree and pulls at the wires causing the lights to flicker._

"Are you getting this too?" he yelled

"The trees? Yeah" he said

"the trees are flickering Ashlyn" amy said  
"amy im scared" she said

_The Angels take advantage of the flickering lights and begin to advance._

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_The DOCTOR takes readings from the handheld as OCTAVIAN looks for a way in. RIVER stands guard._

**OCTAVIAN:**  
It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something.

**RIVER:**  
Hurry up and open it, time's running out.

**DOCTOR:**  
What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?

**RIVER:**  
Yeah. I just meant...

**DOCTOR:**  
I know what you meant. hush! But what if it could?

**RIVER:**  
What if what could?

**DOCTOR:**  
Time. What if time could run out?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Got it!

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

"Angels advancing, sir" he said  
"Over here, again"  
'Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it!" marco yelled

"Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut! _(Angels advance)_ Wait!" marco yelled to Ashlyn and Amy

_A bright light appears and spreads. MARCO looks away towards the light._

"The ship's not on fire. is it?" he said

_(turns to light)_ "It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. _(turns back)_ Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

"What, the Angels?" Ashlyn asks

(Amy stands) "This side's clear too, sir"

"The Angels have gone?" Marco said  
"Amy whats happening?!" Ashlyn yelled

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that. The two clerics head towards the light" amy said

_PHILLIP and CRISPIN disappear behind some trees._

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

"Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!" the doctor said

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_Ashlyn turns nervously._

"What are you doing?"

"i know that light" amy said

"point me to the light!" Ashlyn said

"You can't open your eyes" he said "Ashlyn no yo-"

"Not for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left" Ashlyn said

"Ashlyn. you can't." Amy said  
"amy i want to see it i can do it" Ashlyn said

_(the man points her the right way)_ "Very quick!" he said

"OK. _(opens eyes)_ It's very bright but some how Ashlyn regonizes"

"close your eye's" amy yelled

_Ashlyn falls to her knees and AMY,MARCO is there to support her, holding his hand over her eyes, forcing her to close them._

**"**you alright" amy asked "ya but amy its-" "its the crack in the wall i know" she said

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" he asked

"Go for it. Don't get too close" he yelled

"Hang on, what about the other two? Why not just wait 'til they're back?" amy said  
"What other two?" he asked  
"The ones you sent before" Ashlyn said  
"I didn't send anyone before" he said

"we did. I heard you. Crispin and Phillip" amy said

"Crispin and who?" he asked

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Dr Song, get through, now. _(helps RIVER through hatch)_ Doctor? Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
_(doing calculations in the air)_ Time can be unwritten.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

"there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you" he said

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember!" Ashlyn said  
"Pedro?" he asked

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro" amy said

"Who's Pedro?" he asked

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**DOCTOR:**  
It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Doctor, we've have to move.

**DOCTOR:**  
The CyberKing! A giant cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
We have to move it! The Angels could be here any second. _(puts a hand on the DOCTOR'S shoulder)_

**DOCTOR:**  
_(shrugs off OCTAVIAN'S hand)_ Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!

_The lights go out and the DOCTOR turns to see and Angel has its arm around OCTAVIAN's neck._

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I beg to differ, sir.

**DOCTOR:**  
_(uses screwdriver on Angel)_ Let him go.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it.

**DOCTOR:**  
I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!

**DOCTOR:**  
Can't you wriggle out?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
No. it's too tight. There's nothing you can do.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

"Something's happening! Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him!" Ashlyn said

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here!" he said

"No, there were six of us. Why can't you remember?" amy yelled  
"Listen, listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close" he said  
"No, you can't. You mustn't" amy said

"Here, spare communicator. _(hands the device to AMY)_ I'll stay in touch the whole time"

"You won't. If you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you!" amy yelled  
"There weren't any others!" he said  
"There won't be any YOU if you go back there" Ashlyn said  
"Two minutes, I promise" _(leaves)_

**"**hes gone" amy said "amy im terrefied im scared" she said "its alright its gonna be okay" amy said comforting Ashlyn

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST OUTSIDE PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Sir, there's nothing you can do.

**DOCTOR:**  
You're dead if I leave you.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go...

**DOCTOR:**  
I'm not going!

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her.

**DOCTOR:**  
Trust who?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is.

**DOCTOR:**  
Then tell me.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends.

**DOCTOR:**  
Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
She killed a man, a good man, a hero to many.

**DOCTOR:**  
Who?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
You don't want to know, sir. You really don't.

**DOCTOR:**  
Who did she kill?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me.

**DOCTOR:**  
You'll die.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety.

**DOCTOR:**  
I wish I'd known you better.

**OCTAVIAN:**  
I think, sir, you know me at my best.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ready?

**OCTAVIAN:**  
_(closes eyes)_ Content.

_The DOCTOR runs for the hatch and closes it behind him._

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**RIVER:**  
There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?

**DOCTOR:**  
Octavian's dead, so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator. _(takes communicator)_

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
_(softly)_ Hello, are you there? Hello? Hello?

_(Marco over radio)_  
I'm here. I'm fine. I'm quite close to it now.

_(Amy into radio)_  
Then come back! Come back now, please.

_(Marco over radio)_  
It's weird looking at it. It feels really... _(static)_

**(**_Ashlyn into radio)_  
Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!

_(Doctor over radio)_  
Ashlyn! Is that you?

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Amy over radio)_  
'Doctor?'

**(**_doctor into radio)_  
Where are you two? Are the Clerics with you?

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other.

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
No. They wouldn't.

**RIVER:**  
What is that light?

**DOCTOR:**  
Time running out. _(into radio)_ Ashlyn. I'm sorry. I should never have left you both there.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
Well, what do we do now?

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
How Ashlyn cant see and i suck at coordinates doctor!  
INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
(uses screwdriver on communicator) Turn on the spot.

_(Ashlyn over radio)_  
Sorry. what?

_(doctor into radio)_  
Just do it. Turn on the spot.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

**(**_doctor over radio)_  
When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound.  
"come on Ashlyn" amy said  
_AMY turns in a circle and listens to the whirring sound the communicator makes Ashlyn is holding her arm tightly._

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
But the Angels, they're everywhere.

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

**(**_Ashlyn Grabs amys hand and talks into radio)_  
What does the Time Energy do?

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
Just keep moving!

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Amy into radio)_  
Tell me!

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Doctor into radio)_  
If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Doctor over radio)_  
It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all.

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**(**_Doctor into radio)_  
Now,Ashlyn keep your eyes shut and keep moving!

"It's never going to work" river said

_(Doctor shouts)_ "What else have you got? River, tell me!"

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_Ashlyn walks slowly along the dirt path Holding onto AMY's arm tightly._

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_There is a loud whooshing and clanging._

"What's that?" river asked

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them" he said

_(doctor into radio)_  
Amy,Ashlyn, listen to me.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

**(**_Doctor into radio) _Ashlyn you have to walk faster alright the energy is catching up to you two

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(Ashlyn into radio)_  
Alright

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(doctor over radio)_  
The forest is full of Angels.

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

"That time energy, what's it going to do?" river asked  
"Er, keep eating" he replied  
"How do we stop it?" she asked  
"Feed it" he said  
"Feed it what?"  
"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while:  
"Like what, for instance?"

_(doctor shouts)_ Like me, for instance!

_A high-pitched beeping echoes through the flight deck._

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(Ashlyn into radio)_  
What's that?

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**(**_doctor into radio)_  
It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_Amy trips taking Ashlyn down with her the two get up AMY and Ashlyn are surrounded by Angels_

(AMY into radio)

Doctor there all arouned us

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_(doctor into radio)_  
…you can do it. The Angels are scared

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_(doctor over radio)_  
and running and right now they're not that interested in you.

(_Ashlyn into radio)_

Im scared im scared im scared

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**DOCTOR:** _(into radio)_  
Just don't open your eyes Ashlyn. You have to do this.

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_AMY and Ashlyn stands between two Angels._

_(doctor over radio)_  
Now.

the doctor hears Ashlyn scream

(doctor into radio) what happend!

(Ashlyn into radio) "me and amy are sepertated the angels are in my way!"

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

**DOCTOR:** _(into radio)_  
_(bangs his hand against the instrument panel)_ You have to do this Ashlyn!

INT. BYZANTIUM, FOREST CLEARING

_The communicator beeps slowly. As Ashlyn turns unknowingly towards an Angel, it beeps quickly and she turns to face the way she was she reachs out for Amys hand "_iv got you_" amy said. Ashlyn slowly walks forward and turns again only to hear the beeping speed up once more. She changes direction and moved forward until she trips over a root and falls, dropping the communicator. She feels about in the dirt but can't find it._

"Ashlyn grabb my hand!" amy yelled grabbing Ashlyn's arm and pulling her to her

"doctor, I can't find the communicator! I dropped it! I can't find it. Doctor!" Amy yelled the angels start moving thinking Amy cant see eaither "Doctor... they think we both cant see there comeing at us!" Amy screamed _(the Angels begin to move)_ "Doctor! Doctor..." _AMY And Ashlyn are engulfed in a bright light)_

INT. BYZANTIUM, PRIMARY FLIGHT DECK

_AMY and Ashlyn appear on the flight deck and both supported by RIVER._

"Don't open your eyes Ashlyn. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you. _(to DOCTOR)_ See? Told you I could get it working" she said

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you" he said  
"Ah well, maybe when you're older. _(an alarm blares)_ What's that?" she smerked amy stood up Ashlyn still holding her arm

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means... the shield's going to release!" the doctor said

_The shield to the forest opens and they are confronted by a large number of Angels. The DOCTOR steps forward._

"Angel Bob, I presume" he said

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality" bob said  
"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?" he asked

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved" bob said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" the doctor said

"Your friends would also be saved" he angel said  
"Well, there is that" he said

_(river steps up to the DOCTOR)_ "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in" she said

"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip" he said  
"Doctor, I can't let you do this" river said  
"No, seriously, get a grip" he yelled  
"You're not going to die here!" river yelled

"No, I mean it. River, Ashlyn,Amy get a grip" he yelled

(river realizes his plan) "Oh, you genius!" _(goes to AMY And Ashlyn)_

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now" bob said

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels.." he smerked.

_(River to Ashlyn)_ "You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything" _(she places Ashlyn'S hands on a handle attached to the panel before gripping one herself)_

"Night-night" the doctor said

_As the gravity fails due to the loss of power, the DOCTOR casually turns to grip a handle himself. The deck turns to its side and the DOCTOR, Ashlyn, AMY and RIVER hang on for dear life as the Angels are sucked into the crack. The is a burst of light and the crack in the secondary flight deck closes._

EXT. BEACH, DAWN

_Ashlyn is leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The DOCTOR stands next to her with AMY and a cleric behind them._

"Im, Bruised everywhere" Ashlyn said  
"Me too" the doctor said smerking  
"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut" Ashlyn smerked  
"Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now" he said  
"Then why did me and amy remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other" she asked  
"You're a time travellers now, Ashlyn,Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?" amy asked

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time". _(looks out at the ocean before walking over to RIVER)_

"You, me...handcuff". _(holds out her hands encased in cuffs)_ Must it always end this way?"  
"What now?" he asked her**:**  
"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see" she smerked  
"Octavian said you killed a man" he replied  
"Yes. I did. A good man. A very good man. The best man I've ever known"

"Who?"  
"It's a long story, Doctor, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens"  
"The Pandorica, ha! _(whispers in her ear)_ That's a fairy tale"  
_(river aughs)_ "Oh, Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there:

"I look forward to it" he said  
"I remember it well"

_The DOCTOR chuckles and walks away._

_(Amy and Ashlyn walk up to RIVER)_ Bye. River.

"See you. Ashlyn see you Amy. _(handcuffs beep)_ Oh! I think that's my ride" she said  
"Can I trust you. River Song?" the doctor yelled  
"If you like, but where's the fun in that?" _(river laughs and is teleported away)_

_The DOCTOR turns and looks out at the ocean._

"What are you thinking?" amy asked  
"Time can be rewritten" he said

INT. TARDIS

_The DOCTOR and Ashlyn are at the console while AMY sits on the jump seat, arms crossed._

"I want to go home" amy said Ashlyn looked at her confused

_(doctor quietly)_ "OK"

_(Amy smiles and joins them)_ "No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too" she smerked "well im gonna go lie down because whatever your gonna show him dosent involve me does it" Ashlyn asked "no your good" amy smilled hugging Ashlyn "night,night" she said walking down the stair to her bedroom in the tardis

EXT. AMY'S HOUSE, NIGHT

_We hear the TARDIS materialize and see a light go on in AMY'S room._

INT. AMY'S ROOM, NIGHT

_The TARDIS has materialized in a corner of the room. The DOCTOR,Ashlyn and AMY are sitting on her bed, looking at the closet where her wedding gown is hanging._

**DOCTOR:**  
Well!

**AMY:**  
Yeah!

**DOCTOR:**  
Blimey!

**AMY:**  
I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?

**DOCTOR:**  
_(checks watch)_ We've been gone five minutes.

**AMY:**  
_(leans over, gets ring box and opens it)_ I'm getting married in the morning.

**DOCTOR:**  
_(takes box)_ Why did you leave it here?

**AMY:**  
Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah.

**AMY:**  
You really are an alien, aren't you?

**DOCTOR:**  
Who's the lucky fella?

**AMY:**  
You met him.

**DOCTOR:**  
Ah, the good looking one or the other one? _(mimes a large nose)_

**AMY:**  
The other one.

**DOCTOR:**  
Well, he was good too.

**AMY:**  
Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?

**DOCTOR:**  
Why would you need comforting?

**AMY:**  
me and Ashlyn nerley died to day and it made me think

**DOCTOR:**  
Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times...

**AMY:**  
About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?

**DOCTOR:**  
Yeah... No.

**AMY:**  
About who...I want.

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it.

**AMY:**  
Doctor, in a word, n one very simple word even you can understand... _(practically climbs on top of him)_

**DOCTOR:**  
_(nervously pushes her away and clambers over the foot rail)_ Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!

**AMY:**  
_(walks around)_ The morning's a long time away. _(pushes him back against the TARDIS)_ What are we going to do about that? _(starts to undress him)_

**DOCTOR:**  
_(pulls braces back up)_ Listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means? _(pushes away)_

**AMY:**  
It's been awhile?

**DOCTOR:**  
No. no. no! I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work. _(pushes away from her again, his back to the TARDIS)_

**AMY:**  
Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term. _(kisses him)_

**DOCTOR:**  
_(pushes her away)_ But you're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning! _(realization)_ In the morning.

**AMY:**  
_(pulls back)_ Doctor?

**DOCTOR:**  
It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you.

**AMY:**  
Hold that thought! _(lies seductively on the bed)_

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now and Ashlyn two but she can wait.

**AMY:**  
That's what I've been trying to tell you!

**DOCTOR:**  
_(pulls her off the bed)_ Come on!

**AMY:**  
_(flirty)_ Doctor!

_The DOCTOR pushes her into the TARDIS before turning to look at her clock. It changes from "11:59 6/25" to "12:00 6/26"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_FlAshlynback to RIVER in the forest on the Bysantium when the communicator showed the date of the origin of the cracks._

**RIVER:**  
...And for those of us who can't read  
the base code of the universe?

**DOCTOR:**  
Amy's time!


End file.
